wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Dyskusja Wojownicy Wiki:Base'y/Akceptowanie
Strona była bazowana na tej z Warriors Wiki. Poprzednia także. Na tej stronie Medycy akceptują bejsy do artykułów. Tak, to właśnie tu wstawiasz najpierw skończony obrazek, i czekasz aż ktoś go zaakceptuje. Cóż, czas przeczytać regulamin! Regulamin to podstawa - pamiętajcie ;) Bazy akceptują '''tylko' Medycy'' Może do niektórych nie dotarło, albo dopiero teraz się dowiadują, ale, tylko osoby z rolą Medyka mogą akceptować bejsy. Swoich własnych nie mogą - inny medyk musi. Czemu akurat ci Medycy? Bo ja sama nie dałabym rady ;) Again... kim są ci '''Medycy'?'' To takie 4 osoby które akceptują bejsy.. w sumie mogłam to wyjaśnić wyżej, ale macie więcej czytania >:) A tutaj lista naszych kochanych Medyków: Ja, czyli Luneł/Noceł/Noceu/Dzikus/Wich/Wichura Eflei, albo jak kto woli Wolfii Kayne, czy jak kto woli Kajen/Kajek/Kajak Willie, czyli w sumie Willie Ilość base'ów Jedna osoba może dodać maksymalnie 4 base'y do akceptacji. Więcej nie może, dopóki tamte nie zostaną zaakceptowane. Im więcej się dodaje, tym większy spam się robi, a administracja nie siedzi 24h na wiki. Nazwa pliku Okay, a więc pewnie zapytacie, po kija to? Cóż, uważam, że lepiej by było jakby pliki się nazywały tak jak dany kot, który to jest... po polsku lub angielsku, jak wolicie. Więc na przykład, jeśli robicie Star Flower jako samotnika, to plik nazwijcie Star Flower/Gwiezdny Kwiat... ewentualnie Star Flower Loner/Gwiezdny Kwiat Samotnik Oczywiście, nie jest to obowiązkowe, ale tak na pewno byłoby prościej ;) Jak to działa? Okay, więc tutaj będę wyjaśniać jak działa to całe akceptowanie. Taki poradnik w sumie. Może zacznijmy od tego, jak wstawić obrazek. Co oczywiste, trzeba wejść na tą stronę. I tutaj to może niektórych zdziwić... zamiast przycisku 'Edytuj' jest przycisk 'Dodaj temat'. Właśnie na ten przycisk klikacie. Okay, otwiera wam się najpewniej na tej samej stronie coś. To coś to najpewniej u was będzie edytor wizualny. Zamiast dodać temat w wizualnym edytorze, robicie to w źródłowym. Czemu? Bo tak jest po prostu prościej. W edytorze źródłowym jest więcej możliwości, i będę wyjaśniać jak dodać obrazek do akceptowania w nim, a nie wizualnym ;) Więc okay, macie pusty edytor. Good. A więc teraz wpisujecie ten kod: Może być po angielsku|jaki to base|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Nazwa pliku.png możesz dodać jakiś komentarz od siebie ~~~ lub ~~~~ Tak w skrócie to 3 lub 4 tyldy (~) służą do podpisu. No i załóżmy, że robicie Windstar jako Osadnika... kod by wyglądał tak: Wind Runner|Pierwszy Osadnik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Przkład.png nie umiem w pręgi ~~~ I to nam da takie coś... Oczywiście, to tylko przykład. Nigdy w życiu bym nie dodała czegoś, co ma tak okropne pręgi i zostało zrobione w 2 minuty myszką. ;) Komentowanie A raczej dawanie rad... ale to też. To całe akceptowanie to nie jest po prostu zaakceptowanie przez Medyka lub nie. Medyk, czy zwykły user mówi, co poprawić do tego bejsu, czy coś dodać. I proszę, zamiast się wściekać, krzyczeć i twierdzić, że się znasz lepiej i to dobrze wygląda i mamy to zaakceptować... przyjmij rady, i to po prostu popraw*. Liczę, że wszystkie bejsy bez problemu zostaną zaakceptowane, w dzień, może kilka. Oczywiście to nie znaczy, że Medyk nie będzie mógł nie zaakceptować. Jeśli nawet po poprawieniu bejs będzie źle wyglądał - no sorry, ale nie. Nie zaakceptujemy. *Zalecam zapisywać bejsy tak, żebyście mogli je dalej poprawiać. To nie koniec! Jeśli poprawiłeś bejs, to prześlij jego nowszą wersję pliku. A teraz poradnik jak to zrobić: #Wchodzimy w obrazy, lub na tą stronę. #Klikamy lewym na obrazek. #Tam w okienku, nad 'Dodane przez ...' klikamy na nazwę obrazka. #Teraz na historię pliku. #Załaduj nowszą wersję. #Wybierz plik. #Prześlij plik. Good. Akceptowanie base'ów, które już są Jest to możliwe. Nie zawsze, ale jednak. Bo wiecie, jeśli bejs wygląda tak, to serio nie chce się tego widzieć w artykule. Tilly, jeśli to czytasz to przepraszam, no ale tak jest ;w; To rozumiem, może zostanie zaakceptowany. Ale jesli wygląd tak, czyli dobrze i poprawnie, to najpewniej nie zostanie zaakceptowany. No dobra, więc można. Przesyłasz go do obrazów, bla bla bla, jak ci zostanie zaakceptowany to po prostu daj do infoboxu. Proste? Proste. Jak nie zadziała to masz problem! A tak serio to napisz do mnie, to ci jakoś pomogę ;v; Jak komentować No tak, nie wyjaśniłam wcześniej. Niestety. Więc, aby to zrobić, szukasz jakiegoś tam bejsu do zaakceptowania. Jak już znajdziesz, to klikasz 'Edytuj' przy tytule. Otwiera ci się edytor, i polecam włączyć tryb źródłowy. No dobra, więc skoro już to macie, to piszecie co tam chcecie... oczywiście, nie może być obraźliwe! No okay, jak już macie, to dajecie trzy lub cztery tyldy (~) i klikacie tam na boku 'Publikuj' i gotowe! No dobra, więc teraz, do osób które będą czekały na zaakceptowanie bejsów: na pewno się zdarzy, że będziecie musieli w nim coś poprawić, przesłać nowszą wersję na wikię, i waszym obowiązkiem jest poinformowanie o tym innych przy akceptowaniu. Jak to zrobić? Bardzo proste. Kiedy już prześlecie nowszą wersję pliku, musicie po prostu napisać o tym w waszej zakładce akceptowania. Piszecie po prostu: Zaktualizowane ~~~ lub ~~~~ Oczywista oczywistość, która nie jest tak oczywista Zaakceptowane bejsy trafiają na stronę taką inną. http://pl.wojownicy.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_1 <--- pierwsza taka. http://pl.wojownicy.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_2 <--- druga. http://pl.wojownicy.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_3 <--- trzecia. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_4 <--- czwarta. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_5 <--- piąta. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_6 <--- szósta. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_7 <--- siódma. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_8 <--- ósma. Bejsy do zaakceptowania Niżej dajecie wszystko. W regulaminie wszystko zostało wyjaśnione, więc, proszę nie narzekać. No chyba, że o czymś zapomniałam Sójcze Pióro|Medyk|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Sójcze_Pióro_Med.png Nie podoba mi się, ale jest poprawny XD Kajen No właśnie zapomniałeś o bliźnie WildLoner (dyskusja) Stick|Samotnik|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Stick Loner.png Base edytował nie kto inny jak Press. Fajny fluffy boi Majeł (dyskusja) Stick|Włóczęga|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Stick Rouge.png Majeł (dyskusja) Stick|Wojownik|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Stick Warrior.png Majeł (dyskusja) Stick|Przywódca|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Stick Leader.png Majeł (dyskusja) Nami|kot domowy|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:1560106682947.png KociWojownik (dyskusja) Pręga|włóczęga|do zaakceptowania ~ left KociWojownik (dyskusja) 11:38, lip 2, 2019 (UTC) Zmień te pręgi na ciele, a zostaw te na pysku. I jeszcze zmniejsz zasięg tego bladoszarego na pysku. WildLoner (dyskusja) 'Zauktalizowane:'Zmieniłam, może być? Robisz na telefonie? Jak tak, to wiem że trudno o detale, ale możesz poprawić te pręgi żeby nie wyglądały na takie odwal się? Może też zmiana koloru ich na bardziej w stronę czarnego niż brązowego, byłaby też dobrą opcją. A i kotełki ni mają ciemnego brzucha i jasnych uszu, proponuje o zamienę miejsc. Press (dyskusja) lZroszony Płatek|Wojownik ~ do akceptacji Plik:Zroszony_płatek.png MrocznaLwica (aneba w fandomy -,-) Goosebeery|wojowniczka|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Agrest,wojowniczka.png Mam nadzieję,że jest ok Jasna Kropla (dyskusja) Sójcze Pióro|Medyk|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Jayfeather_med.png za pozwoleniem Kajena Press (dyskusja) Świetny base, ale sugeruję zmienić kolor podbrzusza z tego burego na jakiś jaśniejszy szary. I może przyciemnić grzbiet? WildLoner (dyskusja)